Show Me
by Sol V
Summary: When Tommy falls Kira is the only one who can save him, but will her love be enough or is he doomed to lose another love?Inspired by Savin' Me by Nickleback.
1. A King's Throne

Tommy fell to the ground, dirt flowing into the air. His body lay there on the ground, motionless. The air seemed to be drained from his body, as was whatever energy he had. His dino gem clicked out of place, falling onto the ground from its place in his bracelet. Mesogogg picked it up before dropping it inches away from Tommy's reach. Just when Tommy thought he had the hard, black gem back in his grasp once again Mesogogg brought his foot down on it, crushing the gem Tommy held so precious into one hundred pieces. A low growl emitted from Mesogogg's rough throat as Tommy fought to stand back up. His legs betrayed him as his hands left the soft ground. He fell back to earth, his face in the dirt. He let them down. How could he protect them without his powers? Kira, Trent, Conner, Ethan, and everyone in Reefside. He'd let them all down. Tommy wanted to cry badly, to let his emotions roll over in a fit of rage, but he kept himself calm as he awaited his appending doom.

Soon Tommy could feel Mesogogg's rough foot in his back, the pressure becoming even more greater with each passing second. Tommy groaned loudly as Mesogogg placed both of his feet onto Tommy's back. "Ah, Tommy, are you stuck?" Mesogogg lowered himself, grabbing a large patch of Tommy's hair and pulled back on it forcing his back to arch. "Now without you, the Power Rangers will fall...and at the hands of their own teacher." Tommy released his clenched teeth, and opened his eyes in surprise. "Theres no way Mesogogg," Tommy groaned louder, "that I'd ever help you. Even without me the others will defeat you. Evil always loses." Mesogogg released his grip on Tommy's hair and presented a small syringe filled with a sickly looking yellow chemical. "Oh, but I think you will help me. You'll have no choice." With no strength to fight back Tommy's arm was pulled into the air, and the syringe's tip was plunged into his soft skin, penetrating directly into a vein. Tommy's arm was dropped, and immediately the toxin inside of his vein's began to take affect. Tommy stood in front of Mesogogg a new man. A corrupted hero.

"Ready?" Conner asked Kira, Ethan, and Trent. All of them nodded and immediately transformed into their Dino Forms, each one possessing different colored suits. Each pulled out their swords and charged forward towards Mesogogg's puppets who fell helplessly to the ground. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Conner commented as he looked towards the others who agreed. "I wonder whats going on..." Trent, the newest member, commented. They all stood in the middle of the park wondering what else was going to happen when a new voice echoed through the park. At the top of the stairs stood the notorious Green Ranger, the sun gleaming brightly off the helmet. "I hope you didn't think this party was over, because now that I'm here, the real fun begins!" As the Green Ranger spoke, he shoved his hand high into the air before clenching it tightly. Everyone stared up at the ranger at the top of the stairs in disbelief. Ethan came forward, his arms at his side. "But, that was Dr. O's old Ranger suit! He can't be back!" Trent moved forward, eyes narrow behind the white helmet. "If that was Dr. O's old suit, then either Dr. O's in there, or someone's made a very good copy of him." Conner stood forward now as well, fist clenched tightly. "No! Thats not Dr. O, he wouldn't work for Mesogogg!" Kira was the only one to remain quiet. Was it really Dr. O behind the mask, or just a good replica? She didn't have to wait long for an answer though. "Thats right kids, the good ol' Green Ranger is back, and I'm stronger then ever. You better hope you are to, or you better be able to run fast!" With that the Green Ranger jumped into the air, his body moving forward towards the other Rangers at a rapid speed.

The Green Ranger's attacks came at a blinding speed. His fist connected with Trent's chest, sending him back at least two yards, and then he kicked Conner's legs right from underneath him before landing a devastating blow on Ethan's head. Kira backed away in horror, finding herself barely able to raise her sword. "Dr. O, please..." She pleaded, hoping that her words would somehow overcome the bind that held onto her beloved teacher like a death grip. No use. Trent kicked the Green Ranger square in the back, sending him right in front of Kira who caught him quickly. "Thanks kid...big mistake though." The Green Ranger grabbed Kira's arms tightly and flung her towards Trent who had no choice but to catch her. They both tumbled to the ground, each one taking a hard hit as they fell. Ethan and Conner were all ready back on their feet and ready to attack when Tommy turned towards them. "Heh, you'll regret trying to fight me." Grabbing his laser gun with lightning speed Tommy fired three shots rapidly at the two Rangers. One blast sped past their helmets, but only as a distraction. The other two hit them directly above their emblem. Trent and Kira both stood up wearily as Conner and Ethan fell, pain rampaging through their bodies like mad bulls. Trent moved forward quickly, his sword in hand. He swung down hard, but the Green Ranger was faster, and managed to move to the side before the sword hit thin air. Tommy gripped Trent's wrist tightly, tightly enough so that the sword fell to the ground without a sound. "Please, Dr. O, stop this!" The words fell onto deaf ears. Tommy dropped his head slightly, staring at his own hand grabbing so tightly onto Trent's. "Sorry kid, but this is greater then you." With that Trent was dropped, his hand grabbing at his almost broken wrist. Tommy turned to Kira who immediately fell to the ground under his gaze. He turned away from the fallen Yellow Ranger and ascended the stairs again. When at the top he turned to Kira, who was all ready facing him. "No matter what you do. I'll always win. When darkness comes over your heart you'll learn its the best." Kira turned her head down to the grass below her. Tears slid from her eyes and plopped softly onto the inner surface of her helmet. Dr. O was gone...forever.

Tommy sat on his throne in the middle of his large emerald colored palace. Black flames flickered lightly on the walls as he sat by himself, no noise to disrupt his thinking. Although he was the Green Ranger, he still possessed all of his memories. His former friends ran vividly through his mind, landing on Kim. He turned his head down. Kim...His first real love. Maybe that was what he needed again? Love...He needed to know what it felt like. But not now. Hate had consumed him, turning him against everything he loved. He had power now...and, it felt good. Fantastic. It was as if everything had been a dream, and now he had awaken to see his true self. It felt like he had been falling helplessly through the world, never knowing what was exactly going around him. Everything turned into a blur as he closed his eyes and stood. Dizziness overcame his body, and he quickly found himself falling to the rock hard ground. Mesogogg pushed open the doors to Tommy's palace. "What are you doing?" He asked himself aloud as he moved forward to Tommy. He couldn't believe that this good of a warrior was so stupid. Removing Tommy's helmet Mesogogg took out another syringe, exactly the same as the first. The cold metal tip was plunged into Tommy's neck, turning his eyes lifeless. "There." Mesogogg turned and left the palace leaving Tommy on the ground, falling again through the air. Nothing made sense anymore. Would he ever escape?

"I don't believe it." Kira whispered to herself as she combed her hair in the mirror. Her eyes were overflowing with tears at the reappearance of the Green Ranger. He was the last one standing at the battle. The last original Ranger. Her last love. Kira allowed herself to fall back onto her bed, the pillows and sheets caressing her skin softly. It felt like heaven. Soft and warm. A bliss. Then the bliss was disrupted by Tommy's voice. There had to be a way to save Dr. O. There had to be. Kira turned on her side and flipped on the radio. Just in time for the next song on her favorite station. Kira turned her back to the radio and clutched a pillow tightly as Savin' Me by Nickleback came on, ringing throughout her room. Tears rolled down her eyes slowly. Why had he gone back to being evil? Wasn't her love enough to bind him to her, even if she didn't admit her feelings for him aloud?

Tommy slipped backwards, his body falling heavily onto the bed. He was naked. The cool air rolled across his skin, but he felt nothing. It was as if a large shadow had been cast on him. All of the power that he now had rolled into his chest creating a searing pain. He closed his eyes only to see the image of Kira sitting helplessly in the middle of her fallen friends. Tommy turned to his sides, empty brown eyes staring at the wall. It was as if his soul had been torn from his body and rolled around the palace searching for something. Something warm, and soft. Something to take away the pain. Then the drug settled itself into his bloodstream, heading straight into his brain. He fell into a deep sleep, never moving at all. His chest remained the same as if he needed to no longer breathe. No dreams came to him. The darkness that shadowed his mind was a dream itself. He felt nothing now. He thought nothing.


	2. The Note

The morning sun streamed into Kira's room, warming her face, and forcing her awake. As she leaned forward her hand grazed the tear stained pillow. "Dr. O..." Her voice was barely audible. It wasn't llong after Kira stood up that the yellow dino gem on her wrist began to glow. She moved the gem to her mouth slowly, reluctant to hear what was happening. "Kira, come to the mall, Dr. O is running lose again!" Kira's arm dropped to her side and she began to cry again, but still she made her way out of her house and to the mall, only to discover Tommy was there all ready destroying everything around him.

"Ah, I see theres I new guest here." Tommy turned his head, dropping Conner and Ethan to the ground. They both grabbed their chest in pain as Trent fought with everything he had to stand up straight. "You're pretty brave, coming here to face me. Its also pretty stupid." Kira moved forward slowly, her hands in tight balls. "A good friend taught me how to be brave." The Green Ranger scoffed as his right hand grabbed onto his sword. "That friend is gone!" With that Tommy charged forward, only to fall right onto his face. Trent was holding onto his feet as tightly as he could, which wasn't much at this point. "Run Kira!" Trent yelled before Tommy pulled one foot from his grasp and delivered a severe blow to his head. "Stay out of this kid!" Tommy stood up quickly, and watched as Kira began to run towards him, her blaster in her hands tightly. Both Conner and Ethan were now up, and each of them grabbed onto the Green Ranger's arms tightly, forcing him to stay. "Kira, now!" Ethan yelled, his grip becoming even tighter. Kira closed her eyes behind the mask and slowly pulled the trigger back. When she opened her eyes she saw a fallen Conner and Ethan. But where had Tommy gone?

Kira turned her eyes to the left, and then to the right. Nothing. A strong hand gripped her shoulder tightly, forcing her to the ground. "Thanks for that kid. To bad you're still good." Tommy changed his hand from her shoulder to her throat. Slowly he lifted her off the ground. Kira reached for Tommy's green mask desperately trying to touch him. Trying to do anything to just release him of this spell. Her fingers barely grazed his helmet. Kira felt her throat suddenly expand, and the cold breeze on her skin. Tommy fell backwards flat onto his back. His eyes were now small slits underneath the helmet. He lied there helplessly. He attempted to lift his arms, but that was useless. He felt as though he had just been through a war, and he was obviously losing badly. Tommy felt his head being raised up, and then the soft air on his skin, the warm sun's rays on his face. "Kira...Please, help me." Kira gently rubbed Tommy's forehead in an attempt to relax him, still he tried to move. "Dr. O stay still." Tommy's body arched painfully in Kira's arms. Suddenly his eyes rolled backwards, the white turning a dark green. "Kira, r-run!" Tommy managed out as he forced himself away from Kira. She didn't listen though, his movements only brought her closer.

The Green Ranger growled out in pain, his shoulders haunching together in anguish. Soon Kira wrapped her arms around Tommy, pleading with him to just lie down. "Is that all?" The Green Ranger's voice echoed in her ears as Tommy stood up, his body tense. Kira still held onto him tightly, her tears flowing onto the softness of his green suit. "Please Dr. O, don't do this!" Tommy shook his head, a laugh escaping his mouth. "How many times do I have to say this? He's not coming back!" Kira felt herself being flung from Tommy's back as soon as the words departed from his mouth. Tommy moved to her quickly, his eyes raging. Just when he was about to drag her back onto her feet he turned away. Slowly he moved away from her, and picked his helmet off the ground. After staring into the helmet for a moment he fell onto his hands and knees, the pain ricocheting from his feet all the way up to his mind. Desperately he clutched his head tightly as if he were trying to squeeze all of the pain out of his body through his ears. Tommy felt Kira's arms around his torso again. "Why...Why won't you just give up!?" Tommy shook himself violently, trying to rid himself of Kira, but she grabbed tightly. There was no way she was letting go. Mesogogg's evil voice rang through the air. Silently both Tommy and Kira turned their eyes to him. He stood in front of the mall, his hands calmly behind her back. "Come Tommy, we must go now." Tommy stood up before giving Kira a rough shove sending her back onto the ground. Ethan, Conner and Trent all gathered around her as they watched Dr. O walk away, his helmet still beside Kira. Just when Mesogogg and the Green Ranger turned they saw their beloved teacher turn and give Kira a small wink, a smirk on his face. Whatever that was, it surely wasn't good.

Kira walked away from the group, more tears falling from her sad brown eyes as she grabbed onto his helmet. Conner grabbed the helmet from her hands and quickly slammed it to the ground. When Kira picked it up again with trembling fingers she found a small crack on it where Conner had slammed it down. "Look what you did to Dr. O's helmet..." She whispered sadly as she looked down at the hard green helmet in her hands. Conner again stole the helmet and slammed it onto the ground. The crack just widened more. Ethan came over to the two quickly and pushed Conner away from Kira. "Dude, just chill for a minute. Theres no need to get angry at Kira for this!" Conner ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. After taking a deep breath he muttered somewhat of an I am sorry under his breath and walked away. Trent sat on the ground, head in his hands. "Funny." He finally said after Ethan and Kira had stopped talking. "Dr. O was the one to save me, and now...now he needs to be saved himself. I never thought he'd be the evil one out of all of us." Kira glared at him angrily, her hands gripping Tommy's helmet. "He's not evil!" Ethan shook his head. "Kira...He is. You saw him." He turned away slowly and walked away. When Kira turned back to Trent she found that he was gone too. Kira stared into the helmet for a few minutes before realizing something was tucked inside of the helmet. Turning the helmet around Kira reached her hand inside and pulled out the note that had her name written on the front. What could it say?

Mesogogg circled around Tommy's throne again and again, thinking over the events. It seemed the Yellow Ranger was quite fond of his little tool, and was the only one brave enough to try and save him. The other three just fought him. Tommy sat in the chair, bored out of his mind. Resting his head on his fist Tommy allowed a soft yawn to escape from his mouth. "Who is she?" Mesogogg's voice broke the silence as he stopped in front of Tommy, his eyes raw with rage. "Kira." Mesogogg almost spat at the sound of Tommy's voice. Such a sickening thing. "Kira...I'll find a way to get rid of her." And with that, Mesogogg left Tommy alone in his palace. He was a king now. He had power beyond belief, his own throne, his own palace. Still, he felt empty...Still, he felt like he needed something more. Tommy fell asleep in his throne. The previous night no dreams came to him. This time, a nightmare came. When he felt like he was finally waking up Tommy realized he was already awake. This nightmare he was living. Tears fell from his eyes and onto his lap. What had he become?


	3. The Return and Disappearance of Tommy

Tommy's eyes cracked open slowly. The air in his palace was cool as usual, but something was out of place. When his eyes were fully open he saw it. In front of his throne was the White Ranger dressed in all of his glory. The light from the large windows shone brightly off the golden armor he wore. "Tommy, it has been awhile." The White Ranger bowed a little, showing his slight respect for the Green Ranger. Tommy, still being under the influence of Mesogogg's drug, slowly stood up, his legs faltering as he rose from the throne. "It has been awhile." The Green Ranger announced himself as he slowly walked down the three steps leading up to the throne. "Not that I missed seeing you." The White Ranger nodded in agreement. It was then that the Green Ranger noticed another person in the room; a young Yellow Ranger. "Ah, and who is that?" Tommy glanced behind himself towards Kira who stood in her regular clothing. "Kira Ford. The Yellow Ranger." Tommy turned his full attention to the Ranger in front of him. "You remember her of course." The Green Ranger turned his eyes away to the wall. "I'm trying to forget." Kira turned her eyes downward at her feet. How could he be saying such a thing? The White Ranger pulled out his sword and held it forward, ready for a fight. "Its not like I want to do this. But...Its time you come back to reality." With the sword in hand he turned to Kira. The Green Ranger watched as his former self turned to Kira, the sword gleaming in hand. With speed beyond belief the White Ranger charged forward to Kira as the Green Ranger watched in horror.

Kira's eyes slowly cracked open. Was she hurt? She couldn't feel any pain, but sometimes the pain came after she had actually seen the wound. She looked downwards. There was the White Ranger's boots...then she had to be hurt! Kira's eyes quickly flashed upwards. There stood the White Ranger with his hands held high above his head. The Green Ranger's own arms were above his head as well, his hands were tightly around the White Ranger's gloves. "Good." The White Ranger's sword dropped to the ground, piercing the black tiles. "You never were a good villain." With that the White Ranger dissipated into nothing, leaving only his sword behind. Tommy grabbed the sword quickly, and made a mad dash behind his throne. Almost as soon as Tommy went behind his large throne Mesogogg entered. "Tommy!" His voice screeched loudly. Mesogogg immediately noticed a frightened Kira standing by the doors. "What are you doing here!?" Mesogogg lunged for Kira, only to find himself blocked off by the very same Green Ranger he brought back. "Nobody hurts Kira while I'm around!" Tommy pushed away Mesogogg, the Green suit melting off of his body and soon being replaced with the Black Dino-Ranger suit. Tommy turned to Kira just before the helmet materialized and gave her a wink.

With the White Ranger's sword in hand, Tommy plunged the sword deep into Mesogogg's chest. A black hole immediately spiraled from his chest, absorbing Tommy and Mesogogg into its depths. Kira watched as her love yet again left her alone.

It was just two days after Tommy vanished that school was let out. Everybody graduated, even Conner, but none of them were happy. They would have all traded anything in the world to have their Dr. O back, but it looked as if he were to remain forgotten by everyone, by everyone except for the Power Rangers who knew him best, and the only girl who loved him more then the world itself; Kira Ford.


	4. Beneath the Stars

Kira stared at the note in her slender fingers. 'Don't give up on me Kira.' Thats all the note said. And she didn't. Although Conner, Ethan, Trent, and even Hayley had given up hope after two months, Kira never stopped waiting. And here she was, on her roof waiting for him to come back to her. Her eyes slowly closed shut. She fell asleep there beneath the stars, waiting for her fallen hero to return.

When Kira awoke two hours later she was now lying in bed. Slowly she rolled over to look out of her window, her vision still blurry. Standing in front of her window stood the Black Dino-Ranger. She shot out of bed, her eyes now wide with excitement. "Tommy!" He turned at the sound of her voice and nodded slightly beneath the helmet. Kira launched herself into his arms, to which he happily caught her and held her tightly. As Kira began to cry Tommy slowly rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Without warning she pushed herself away. "What took you so long!?" She yelled, fake anger in her voice. Tommy turned back into his normal form and laughed softly. "Sorry, it was a long fight. I'm glad to be back, with you." Tommy moved forward, his arms open. Kira wasted no time in grabbing Tommy again. "I love you...I've waited so long to tell you...I love you." Kira whispered in the crook of his neck. As her lips gently brushed against Tommy's skin he lowered his head to her. "Finally. I thought you would never say it...I love you to." Kira smiled up at him, her arms winding around his neck. "I love you more though!" Tommy laughed lightly before placing a kiss onto her nose. "You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" Kira laughed with Tommy before they both fell onto her bed, mostly due to her rocking both of their bodies towards her bed. As they settled down together, in each other's arms, Kira managed to raise her eyes to his with a smile. "Tommy...You're my hero." She smiled a little more and finally fell asleep, barely hearing Tommy whispering "And You're mine". If only she knew...It was her that kept him alive this entire time. He fought his way through the darkness for two months with only her love on his mind. Kira was truly his hero, his best friend, and hopefully soon, his wife.


End file.
